


[HP AU] 魔蘋果

by heavenxme



Series: Good Omens HP AU [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenxme/pseuds/heavenxme
Summary: 沒有人能阻止魔蘋果出土的尖叫。……應該。





	[HP AU] 魔蘋果

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523718) by threemushroom. 

> 感謝tumbler的threemushroom願意讓我使用她的HP AU的設定，並允許我寫出並發佈因她的畫作而啟發靈感的文章。

魔蘋果，又稱毒參茄。和麻瓜世界中、傳說可帶來好運或防止惡夢的曼陀蘿草不同，在魔法世界終眾所皆知，是個沒有全身防護就絕對不可靠近的危險植物。

土面上看起來是個平凡無奇的紫綠叢葉，但底下暗藏的根莖才是危險致命的部分。一旦形成人形將其拔出土，你只能祈禱他們最好還是年幼的小苗，不然成熟魔蘋果致命的尖叫將會是你最後聽到的聲音。但是他也有極有價值的部分──可以治療許多變形或詛咒魔法造成的傷害。

在霍格華茲，魔蘋果是二年級就開始的課程。從年幼、相對較無害的幼苗開始，隨著不斷替他們換盆成長的過程中，學習如何正確處理魔蘋果。當然，避免直接接觸皮膚的龍皮手套也是防護品之一，被施加魔法可完美隔音的耳罩更是必不可缺。

但無論藥草學教授多麼有經驗、多麼不厭其煩的叮嚀，每年都一定會至少有一位學生被送去醫院廂房。例如太忙著和朋友聊天不聽指令、和人玩大冒險玩輸了所以用魔蘋果尖叫當處罰…諸如此類。  
醫院廂房的Device夫人早已見慣不慣，反正年幼的魔蘋果頂多讓你昏倒。成熟的魔蘋果是危險點，但處理及時也不是問題。

但今天送來的人卻讓她十分訝異。

「…Aziraphale？」

如果有誰最乖巧最遵守規則，那一定是雷文克勞的Aziraphale。上課最認真聽講的也一定是他，更別說什麼和其他人玩愚蠢的遊戲玩到自己近醫院廂房。  
更別說總是在他身邊那位熟讀藥草學的摯友，根本不可能讓他犯下這種低級錯誤。

「是史萊哲林，夫人。」另一個雷文克勞的學生氣急敗壞的說，「他們在那邊打打鬧鬧不聽講課，隨隨便便就拔起了魔蘋果…Aziraphale為了要把他們的耳罩壓好，結果自己的耳罩被他們撞歪了！」  
「就叫他不要跟史萊哲林的坐太近，他就非要坐在Crowley那一群的旁邊…」  
「Hastur還笑他，也不想想Aziraphale是為了什麼才會聽到魔蘋果叫聲啊…」

好不容易把一群還在吱吱喳喳的孩子們送走——既然知道同儕不會有性命之憂，幾個年幼的孩子就乾脆趁機多滯留了十幾分鐘，好拖延回教室的時間，卻也讓醫院廂房有吵翻了天——Device夫人繼續忙碌著手邊瑣事，時不時探查著仍昏迷在床的Aziraphale的情況。

她聽見了腳步聲，停在廂房門口，猶豫又踟躕的來回踱步幾聲。  
啊，來了。她微笑。

她揚高聲音。「⋯⋯來了就別在門口，別人看見以為我鎖門。」

沈默蔓延不過幾秒，就被清脆的開門聲打破。

門口一名學生手足無措的站著，身上翠綠的領帶指出他來自於史萊哲林學院。Crowley手上拎著某樣東西，但在治療師的視線下他微微側了身，似乎想讓那物品避開她探詢的眼神。  
「⋯⋯不管那是什麼，」她嘆氣，「不准把泥土帶進來。」  
「我處理過了，很乾淨。」剛講完。金色的眼睛述地變大，彷彿壞事被抓到一樣的縮了縮肩。  
「藥草學教授可不會太開心，她數量一向控制的很剛好⋯⋯不過我想你知道怎麼辦，我就不多說了。」治療師聳肩，「他在第三床，我剛好要去拿點備用藥品，你幫我看著他點？」  
「⋯⋯好。」

她看著這年輕孩子點點頭後快步走向第三床，並在看見床上沈睡的Aziraphale後明顯鬆了口氣。一把木製椅子在幾個簡單的魔法下無聲滑到床邊，布簾也被緩緩拉上，遮掩住他們兩人的身影。

「Aziraphale。」那很輕的呼喚從布簾間隙流瀉，隱約帶著歉意。

她輕笑，抱著手上幾樣待報銷的過期物品繞出醫院廂房。

  
※

  
Aziraphale睜眼時，醫院廂房內已被夕陽灑滿金黃。  
他不太確定自己身在何處，頭仍鈍鈍的痛著，有些昏沈。他認出四周的布簾已經鼻腔內的藥品氣味，卻不太記得自己是怎麼把自己弄進了醫院廂房。  
「⋯⋯你醒了？」床邊的人站起，將手放在他額上。  
「嗨，Crowley。」他微笑，任由這人上上下下檢查自己。「Device夫人呢？」  
「在忙，她剛回來。要我叫她嗎？」  
「嗯，不過等等吧。」他試著用還有些軟綿綿的手將自己撐坐起來。Crowley趕忙上前搭把手，露出了手中的東西。「⋯⋯那是什麼？」  
「⋯⋯害你暈倒的罪魁禍首。」的一部分。

隱約能看見微微抽動的腳形，Aziraphale終於想起是怎麼回事。他好笑的拍了Crowley的肩膀一下，「欸，那只是個意外。」

「才不是。」Crowley咬牙，「如果不是Hastur那個白痴⋯⋯」  
「你也說了，是Hastur。」雖然為時已晚，但為了那顆倒霉魔蘋果的殘餘部分，Aziraphale還是好言勸說，「反正只是幼株，我也沒事，你等等去找教授，把它的腳接回去吧？」  
「⋯⋯你自己也說了，只是幼株。」金黃色的眼睛不高興的瞪著Aziraphle，「你幹嘛幫Hastur壓他的耳罩？反正又不會死。」  
「我沒辦法明知道會發生什麼不做點事。」討好的笑笑，「抱歉，Crowley，不是想故意讓你們惹上麻煩⋯⋯你有被罰嗎？」  
「是『他們』，跟我無關。」雖然被扣分的是整個學院，但反正要做勞動服務的又不是他。最重要的是，Crowley才不會做這種會讓Aziraphale受傷害的事情。他拒絕被劃入同一陣線。  
「那就好。」

看著Aziraphale輕輕搖晃著腦袋，彷彿還有些不適，Crowley起身，「我去叫Device夫人過來吧。」

「嘿、噓噓噓噓、嘿⋯⋯先不要，好不好？」Aziraphale拉著Crowley的手，傻傻一笑，「我真沒事，你再陪我一下。」  
「Device夫人過來我也可以陪你。」  
「但是你快要回寢室了。」看著光線漸弱，Device夫人已經開始用魔法在醫院廂房內點起了燈。「我就想和你說說話⋯⋯難得你那些朋友不在。」

雖然是個老好人，但Aziraphale也沒有好脾氣到聽見其他幾個史萊哲林對Crowley冷嘲熱諷時（尤其是Crowley和自己說話時）還能無動於衷。

「你討厭他們？」  
「…我覺得你可以和更好的人相處。」  
「我可不是什麼好人。」  
「你是，Crowley。」寶藍色的眼睛眨巴眨巴，「你是個很好很好的人。」  
「…連Hastur都想救的傢伙說這句話實在沒什麼說服力。」  
「嗳，我就只是…」  
「沒辦法視而不見，我知道。」

窗外已經完全昏暗，晚餐時間已經結束，所有學生都已經準備要回去自己學院的交誼廳。他們可以聽見許許多多的腳步聲從門口經過。  
看出Aziraphale強撐著清醒但已經有些困倦的模樣，雖然也很享受難得不受打擾的悠閒，Crowley還是心不甘情不願的停止了聊天。

「…你去叫Device夫人來吧。」在Crowley的協助下，Aziraphale滑回那沒有宿舍大床舒適、有些冰冷的醫療床，「那個魔蘋果…」  
強忍住翻白眼的衝動，Crowley恨恨地捏了下手中不怎麼抽搐了的魔蘋果殘枝，「…我保證，學期結束時你會看到所有的魔蘋果都還活著，一株不少。」  
反正少了腳也不會死。

「還有Hastur…」  
「扣分又被勞動服務，他不用我招呼。」但是史萊哲林的學生非常好煽動，扣了這麼多分，他絕對會保證Hastur會得到他應有的「對待」。  
「…嘿，我總覺得你話沒講完。」  
「是錯覺。」他揉了揉那白金色的鬈髮，「別睡著了，讓Device夫人來看看你再睡。」  
「嗯，」笑著輕瞇起眼，「晚安，Crowley。」  
「…晚安，Aziraphale。」

  
他沒有回去交誼廳。

Crowley是個天賦異稟的學生，但太出風頭就容易被麻煩找上，所以他一向低調。  
沒有人知道，即使年紀輕輕，但他已經學會了不成熟的化獸術，可以在喝過輔助魔藥後，變形成一尾黑背紅腹的毒蛇，優遊自得地在黑暗中滑過許許多多學生的腳邊。

即使有輔助魔藥，變形仍有其風險──但他終究太年輕、太自負，對於風險並不畏懼，只覺得刺激。

Crowley就這樣一路滑行進了昏暗的溫室。所有魔法植物們都感知到了某種入侵者的氣息，窸窸窣窣地發出類似低語的聲響。  
他好整以暇地恢復人型，微笑地戴上耳罩。將所有的魔蘋果盆栽排排列成隊形後，再一棵一棵拔起掛在盆栽之上的鐵柱。

此起彼落的尖叫聲都被一句簡單的魔法困在溫室裡，無人能聽。

Crowley也相當有耐心，等著這些魔蘋果尖叫了至少一分鐘之後，才冷酷的發出嘶聲：「**通通閉嘴！**」  
本來就逐漸轉弱的尖叫瞬間化為無。

「今天我們課堂上發生了一件意外…非常、不好的意外。」在蠕動的植物之間，Crowley來回踱步，聲音低低。「是，尖叫是你們的本能，我也不是什麼不近人情的人…我完全可以理解、可以理解…」他獰笑著挑出一盆魔蘋果──已經缺了的那只腳，還在Crowley的口袋中。「不過，我想一些…溝通，還是必要的。」

那被挑出的魔蘋果認出了這個就是把自己腳拔掉的學生，開始不顧一切的扭動尖叫。  
無視魔蘋果的掙扎，Crowley將它擺放在所有魔蘋果的前面，同時拎出了一個它們從沒見過的東西。

「知道這是什麼嗎？」

一個透明的，像是玻璃杯一樣的東西，裡面有著什麼東西閃爍著銀光。  
所有的魔蘋果，以及四周恐懼又好奇的魔法植物們，不約而同的搖了搖葉子。

「麻瓜發明的東西，非常、非常有意思。」Crowley狀似漫不經心的按了其中一個按鈕，透明玻璃器裡面的銀光開始動作…這時所有植物才看見，那閃爍的銀光原來是鋒利的刀刃，正高速旋轉發出噪音。  
Crowley從口袋中掏出那只魔蘋果腳根，扔進了滋滋作響的攪拌機內，小小短短的腳立刻化為碎屑與汁液。

所有的植物，包括被安在「特別座」強迫直視的魔蘋果們，無論能發聲或不能發聲的，此時都瘋狂尖叫顫抖了起來。

「麻瓜啊，沒有魔法但真是聰明。」Crowley微笑著看著被自己拎高的魔蘋果──把Aziraphale尖叫到昏倒的那只，「要不要試看看這東西的功能？喔放心，魔蘋果少一株也是個麻煩，你不會被整棵扔進去的。」  
「不過你少了兩隻腳也能活，對吧？」

  
※

  
Aziraphale第二天就回到了雷文克勞的餐桌上，幾個交好的同儕，包括同社團其他學院的學生們很快就圍了上來表達關心之情。他微笑著接受那些關心，順便機會教育魔蘋果尖叫造成的不適與可能後遺症，希望不會有人再犯和自己一樣的錯誤。

「但明明就是Hastur⋯⋯」有朋友打抱不平，他只是擺手。  
「沒事，他都來道歉了。」若有所思的瞄了史萊哲林餐桌一眼。

今早史萊哲林的級長Beelzebub，臉色相當不善地壓著鼻青臉腫的Hastur前來醫院廂房向自己道歉。大概整個學校沒有多少人能享受這種「殊榮」。  
感受到他的目光，Crowley推了下太陽眼鏡，對Aziraphale微微一笑。

早叫他別這麼做⋯⋯也不怕自己惹上麻煩。

但Aziraphale忍不住嘴角的笑意。

  
【後續】

  
下一期的換盆。

有了上次經驗，這次藥草學教授不只耳提面命，更是直接拿著魔杖站在史萊哲林的學生旁邊，威嚇十足的瞪著他們。  
除了Crowley一臉閒適的和Aziraphale穿戴全副武裝，所有的史萊哲林學生都莫名覺得壓力山大。

「這是一個很重要的課堂，」教授冷聲道，「這些魔蘋果－－不只危險而且重要－－如果你不能認真看待－－那就好好想想你的成績！現在，戴好你的耳罩，當我比出拇指就拔，等我拇指往下比才准拿掉耳罩。」

沒有人敢造次，所有學生整齊劃一的遵從指令，隨著教授的手勢在一片沉默中拔起魔蘋果。

魔蘋果張大了嘴巴──  
然後全體定格，又默默的閉上了嘴。

一片悄然無聲，卻不是因為耳罩的良好隔音。

藥草學教授張大了眼，一臉困惑，但她還是做了幾個簡單的手勢，指導全體學生將魔蘋果換進新盆、填上新土。

有個學生動作慢了半拍，因為他花了較多時間默默打量自己的魔蘋果。不知是否是錯覺，他的魔蘋果好像短了半截…本來該長得像腿的根部看起來嬌嫩且新生，而且抖得異常厲害。  
舉棋不定了半刻，他決定不拿這個問題去問教授──她看起來夠困惑了──趕緊跟上自己身旁同儕，完成換盆的動作。

「教授…」  
「呃…看來今天魔蘋果們心情很好。」教授尷尬的一笑，明知自己鬼話連篇，「你們做得很好！那麼我們接下來就將這些盆子放在陰暗的地方…小心點別撞壞彼此的盆子。」

  
「你說你不會為難魔蘋果的。」  
「我說一株都不會少，都活得好好的。」  
「那德瑞克那株魔蘋果是怎麼回事？」  
「人有高矮胖瘦，魔蘋果也是，你別歧視矮子。」

Aziraphale睨了他一眼，忍不住笑，「噢，Crowley…」

「怎麼？」  
「謝謝你。」  
Crowley放下盆栽，就在Aziraphale的旁邊，他的嘴角上揚，看著幾株面前抖顫著葉子的魔蘋果。

「不知道你在說什麼。」

  
【END】


End file.
